Classic
by Monigue
Summary: The classic anime formula. Girl likes boy, boy likes girl, both are to proud to admit it... boy walks in on girl in bath. Awkwardness insues. Pointless (really) and fluffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Foxy Lady" by Jimi Hendrix or Rurouni Kenshin

AN: Just when you thought I was dead… buhahahaha I rose from the grave! Well, I lost interest in all of my multi chapter fictions. But I just heard this song a few times and thought that it was way to perfect. It was going to be one of the chapters in the Trainee, but I decided to take it out to a fan fiction. I hope you enjoy!

Classic

"Oi! Fox! Are you here!" Sanosuke called into the clinic, poking his head through the door way. He sighed and stepped in, shutting the door with his good hand. In a street brawl he had, for what had to be at least the twentieth time, punched some punk just a little bit too hard. He cradled his mangled right hand with his left, holding it like a wounded dove.

"Where is she?" Sanosuke wondered, scanning the clinic.

Pain seared up his right hand. He winced, unsure of what to do. Every time he came, Megumi told him to lay off fighting. To this day he had never taken her advice. As much as he wouldn't admit it, he was seriously concerned. What if something permanent had happened to his hand? He couldn't imagine not being able to fight.

Making a decision, he stepped further into the clinic. He had never been into the back room, and he had the strange feeling that he shouldn't be exploring these depths. His intuition was screaming at him, but he ignored his feelings. He really needed to find Megumi. And besides, what was the worst thing that could happen by lurking back here?

Sanosuke opened another door and froze in place.

Her back was completely bare, her kimono draped loosely around her arms. She was obviously in the middle of changing clothes. The folds of the fabric draped to reveal dangerously low on her back, revealing milky white skin.

Having heard his entrance, Megumi turned to face his him. Sanosuke swallowed as even more of her body came into his vision. They both stared at each other for a moment, both lost for actions or for words.

And then abruptly Sanosuke snapped back, jumping out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

Sanosuke closed his eyes, back pressed against the door. All the will power that he had was focused on not picturing Megumi's bare body. Despite his best efforts, her form blazed back into his minds eyes.

Sanosuke could feel the slamming of Megumi's fist on the wood of the door, heard her calling his name. He breathed slowly, trying to tame the feelings that he had.

He stepped away from the door, releasing a bright red and livid Megumi.

"Sanosuke, what the hell do you think that you're doing?" Megumi shrieked, pulling her kimono close to her body. Sanosuke shook his head, still trying to tame his desires. He hadn't had any idea that the fox was so… phenomenal.

"Will you goddamn explain yourself?" Megumi growled, catching the front of Sanosuke shirt in an usually physical gesture.

Sanosuke cleared his throat.

"I hurt my hand out fighting. I couldn't find anyone out in the main room, so I thought… uh…" Sanosuke was lost for words, and instead met Megumi's intense gaze. There was anger in her eyes, but there was also sadness. And strangely enough, fear.

"I mean, I'm sorry about this. I never meant…" Sanosuke trailed off yet again, turning red at the thoughts that were going through his mind. He couldn't think about the fox doctor like this. He especially shouldn't think about her like that when she was right in front of him.

Yet the thoughts continued to come.

Megumi cocked her head to one side, studying Sanosuke's face. Sanosuke didn't show it, but inwardly he was beginning to panic. He was obviously flustered, and Megumi of course would be able to tell. Even as he hoped frantically that Megumi wouldn't be able to tell that he was shaken he could see a smile beginning to assemble on her face.

"Did you like what you saw, Rooster?" Megumi leered, and Sanosuke's already bright red face only deepened in hue.

Sanosuke didn't respond. How the hell was he going to be able to face her after this?

"Will you please get away from me?" He growled, covering his face with his left hand.

"Will I get away? You're the one that just barged in on me!" Megumi retorted, becoming angry again. Though she didn't show it, she was slightly hurt by his words. Despite her angry retort, she took a step back from him, letting go of his short.

"Will you get it through your head that it was just a damn accident! I didn't want this to happen!" Sanosuke yelled, retaliating overly harshly. Megumi took a slight step back, surprised by the forcefulness of his response.

"I'm sorry Megumi." Sanosuke sighed, defeat obvious in his voice. "I'm sorry for barging in, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Jesus, I'm sorry for everything." He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. "Do you have to be so goddamn provocative?"

"What do you mean?" Megumi asked, studying Sanosuke's face. There were too many emotions fighting for space on his handsome features for her to pick out any individual one.

"You purposely push my buttons, fox. I know you do."

"So?" Megumi shrugged, trying to see his point. She was flirtatious with every man she met. Sure, Sanosuke was especially fun to mess with, but he had never shown that her actions upset him. Seeing him this weak was disconcerting; Megumi noticed that he was still blushing a little bit. He avoided looking at her, instead looking down at his hands. Did she really make him so uncomfortable?

Megumi had a strange relationship with Sanosuke. She wasn't really sure where they stood or if she truly understood where they stood. They bickered all the time, yet Megumi felt more chemistry with him than any other man that she had met. There was something about him that, despite herself, attracted her to the man. She had no idea whether the feeling was returned. Judging by her reaction, her chances weren't too good.

"Do I repulse you, Sanosuke?" Megumi asked quietly. Sanosuke's eyes snapped up to meet hers. There was a very quiet moment between them as they both tried to judge each other's stares. Finally Sanosuke began to smile, then laughed softly.

"You don't even know how wrong you are."

"Then what is it?" Megumi asked, capturing his gaze.

"For someone so smart, Fox, you certainly don't catch on to things very fast." Sanosuke shook his head.

"You don't hate me?" Megumi asked.

"Just the opposite, Megumi."

"Megumi? Not Fox? I was beginning to think I would never hear you say my name again." Megumi paused for a moment, getting over the shock of being called by her actual name. "The opposite? And what would that be, Sanosuke?" Sanosuke realized that he had gone to far in trying to reassure Megumi and had, in fact, just revealed way too much.

"Ah, I mean, I dunno…" Sanosuke rubbed the back of his head. The blush, which had momentarily retreated from his face, returned with a vengeance. "I think I'll be going now fox." He stepped towards the door of the clinic, pausing at the door as he felt the pressure of Megumi's eyes on his back.

"Sanosuke?" Sanosuke turned around to face Megumi. In one swift movement her arm snaked behind his neck, pulling him down into a brief but passionate kiss. She broke the kiss, grinning at him suggestively. Sanosuke gaped at her, completely taken aback. "Is that what the opposite is?"

"That would be about right." Sanosuke grinned and kissed her again.

AN: Started out as a songfic, ended up not being a songfic… It's pretty random, but I figured no harm would come in posting it.


End file.
